


Sucker For You

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy undertones, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sebastian's Daddy Look, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: In which Bucky has a haircut and you’re a sucker for his Daddy Look.





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This is inspired entirely by Sebastian Stan's Daddy Look. I'm sure you know of the one. The glorious fluffy hair and thick beard he sported during I, Tonya press...

A cascade of afternoon light. Specs of dust dance in the beams of white sunshine. A quiet, calm serenity. Peace, disturbed habitually by lazy sighs and the rustle of dove grey bedsheets. Pillows that linger with the scent of violet leaf and lily of the valley, leather and cashmeran. Innate sensuality that evokes memories in the dusky brightness.

No doubt, the same memories cross Bucky’s mind. He lays on his left, metal hand tucked under the pillow. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he runs his right hand up and down your side. Goosebumps erupt over your skin, only to be banished immediately by the warmth that radiates from his touch. And it’s instinctual, how you reach out and sweep his hair from his face, the long locks tousled across the pillow. A giggle at how his beard scratches your fingertips. You stop at the few grey hairs that dot his chin. An inexplicable appreciation, perhaps it affirms his masculinity, his dominance, his ruggedness. Bucky scrunches his nose.

“I’m thinking of cuttin’ my hair,” he murmurs, voice gravelly. “‘S getting real long.”

“I like it,” you smirk, carding your fingers through the chestnut coloured strands. “It’s nice to… have something to hold on to.”

Bucky chuckles, shuffling closer to nuzzle his nose to yours. Of course he knows  _why_  you like his hair so long. He likes it, too. It drives him  _crazy_  the way you tug and pull at it, the sharp sting far more pleasurable than he ever imagined. And in softer moments like this, it’s soothing how you comb through it. A tenderness he missed for most of his life. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth and you’re quick to reassure him that you’ll love him no matter what his hair looks like. If it’s a change he wants, then nothing should stand in his way. You know he’ll look handsome regardless. A lopsided grin, and it’s rather tentatively he leaves, promising not to come back bald.

A slight edge about you as you lounge with the rest of the team. A rare moment that allows languid ease. Shared jokes over cups of coffee. A slice of freshly baked banana bread you keep aside for Bucky. You gnaw at your lip amidst the conversation. Of course, it wasn’t just a story you spun for his sake. And yet, you’re somewhat reluctant to part with his long hair. It’s scruffy but somehow suits him perfectly. He wouldn’t be Bucky without it. You wonder what look he’ll opt for. Perhaps something similar to the shorter style he sported back in the Forties? You’ve seen the pictures, he was a handsome devil then, too. A boyish face full of innocence and cheeky charm.

And just before you can truly lose yourself in your thoughts, a succession of catcalls and whistles shake you free. Bucky. A soft Oxford blue jersey and a black jacket. Metal hand tucked into the pocket of his black jeans. And with the other hand, he strokes his beard before ducking his head. Long, dexterous fingers card through the mop of fluffy hair. Considerably shorter, but still thick and perfectly mussed. And  _God_ , do you suddenly feel hot all over.

Between the thick, fluffed up hair and the few greys in his full beard, Bucky manages to look  _devastatingly_  handsome. Rugged but refined. Older but gentlemanly. And while the rest of the team offers him compliments and jeers, you’re too taken by this new look. A look that you can only describe as  _Daddy_. There’s a certain brightness to his blue eyes, the crinkles there curved up as he smiles in anticipation.

“Well, sweetheart” he presses, timidness in his low voice. “What d’you think?”

Bucky swallows nervously as you stand and wordlessly make your way over to him. Barely a millimetre between your bodies. You can feel the warm, hard muscle of his chest. A tilt of your head and you pause. He opens his mouth, a reassurance that his hair will grow back, but his words are drowned out by a gasp. You crash your lips on his, fingers curling into his fluffy hair and pulling him close to deepen the kiss. And it’s  _perfect_. Arousing and hungry, his lips soft and his beard a delicious scratch against your cheeks. You want to lose yourself in him, in your kiss.

A particularly raucous cheer is what finally pulls you apart. Bucky grins, tongue darting out to run along his lower lip. Pink and swollen already, his hands squeeze your waist. A shift in the energy between you evident.

“I guess that means you like it.” he says cheekily, as you smooth down the strands that stick out at all angles now.

“You have no idea,” you reply coyly. “Let me show you how much.”

“Do you kids needs anything?” calls Tony. “Some snacks? A condom?”

Bucky scowls in his direction, fingers entwined with yours and you stick your tongue out. It only elicits another hearty laugh and a final joke of “ _looks like Daddy’s about to get some_ ”. A blush on Bucky’s cheeks, it only darkens when you slam him against the closed bedroom door. Another kiss, just as hungry and consuming. It’s all teeth and tongue. Desire threatening to overwhelm you both and you’re  _breathless_  as you drop to your knees, a playful innocence in your eyes as you catch Bucky’s gaze. His own eyes darken a shade, a sudden wolfishness to his smirk as he cups your cheek.

“Always did look so pretty on your knees, princess,” he murmurs roughly. “Never seen you do it so quick though. And all ‘cause I cut my hair.”

“I guess I feel…  _inspired_.” you tease, fingers hastening to unzip his jeans.

“Yeah?” he chuckles lowly, thumb stroking your cheek. “Show me. Suck my cock, princess.”

A sinful groan that rumbles in Bucky’s chest. He’s half-hard, and you feel heat prick at your skin as he swells in your mouth, the tip nudging the back of your throat and you curl a hand around his thigh to steady yourself. There’s sheer desperation about you both, still clothed and still at the door. But God, you  _love_  making Bucky come undone like this. He’s so thick, your lips strain and eyes stream. It only seems to turn him on more. He clenches his jaw tight, cock throbbing and you moan around his length. A sound that has his hips jerk up and you gag, but he only chuckles.

“Sorry, princess,” he says, tone suggesting otherwise. “Couldn’t help myself. Not when you look so fuckin’ pretty with your mouth stuffed with my cock.”

Bucky elicits a moan from you. One he hums appreciatively at, head tilting back in pleasure and he looks so hot.  _So_   _damn_   _hot_ , you bob your head faster, teasing every vein and ridge with your tongue until he’s a wreck, struggling to think straight. And you, you’re so  _wet_ , panties soaked and mind lost to your desire. Desperate to see him come, desperate to feel him spill down your throat. With his new fluffy hair and full beard, you can only imagine how  _beautiful_  he’ll look as he does.

A whine tumbles from your lips as Bucky groans, drawing you off roughly and there’s lewd appreciation for how you try to mouth at his cock once more. A flicker of something primal in his lust blown eyes, he hauls you to your feet, only to hoist you up in his arms and you whimper at the feel of just how  _hard_  he is, pressed up against your core. Bucky knows  _exactly_  how turned on you are. You’ve never been shy about how  _wild_  it gets you when he has you in his arms like this, his hands cupping your ass and your legs wrapped around his neatly tapered waist.

“ _Bucky_.”

“Ssh,” he hushes you with a searing kiss. “‘M gonna take real good care of you, princess.”

A promise tainted with dark desires and devilish fantasies. It takes Bucky little time to rid you of your clothes, his own cast aside and you bounce as he throws you down on the bed. Every inch of him bared to you and you moan aloud, thighs pressed tight together. Bronzed skin dotted with freckles. Veins that run the length of his right arm. Metal plates that shift and whirr on his left. Abdomen clenched taut, you yearn to run your tongue along every defined muscle there. His cock still glistens from your mouth, the tip flushed a dark shade of pink and leaking against his tummy. Your moan is met with a lick of Bucky’s lips and he’s parting your thighs, face dipped dangerously low.

Your fingers fist in the bedsheets as Bucky sighs. The ghost of his touch, he runs his nose along your wet folds, metal hand cool on your hot skin in a bid to pin your hips to the mattress. Kisses he laves along the inside of your thighs with purposeful intent to drive you crazy with need. You whimper at how his scruffy beard rubs raw on your sensitive folds, fingers flying to his hair and chuckles into your hot skin.

“Better hold on, sweetheart.”

A teasing remark reminiscent of your earlier words. And without warning, he licks from your dripping entrance up to your clit, the pressure of his tongue firm enough to arch your back. It feels so  _good_ , so intensely pleasurable you moan out Bucky’s name, uncaring should anyone hear. And Bucky, Bucky groans  _obscenely_.

“You taste so sweet,” he murmurs. “So fuckin’ good.”

“Bucky,” you pout, tugging at his hair lightly. “Don’t tease.”

“You’ll take what I give you, princess.”

Danger laces his words but even so, Bucky relents, diving in like a man starved and you gasp, falling back against the sheets and surrendering to the onslaught of pleasure. Every lick and every suck leaves you raw with need. Hungry, blissful sounds hummed into your thighs. Lips wrapped around your clit, the coarse hairs of his beard tickling delightfully. And those metal fingers, circling around your wet heat almost teasingly. Little rushes of arousal that dizzy you. And it’s the feel of Bucky’s fingers crooking inside you that coax a sharp cry. A harsh yank that pulls Bucky’s mouth from you with an obscene  _pop_. And God, it’s undeniably erotic how far  _gone_  he looks. Lashes fluttering and mouth slack with pleasure. Beard soaked with your arousal and his perfectly coiffed hair now a mess, a few strands curled and damp with sweat.

“Fuck,” he swears in a raspy voice. “Dirty little girl, aren’t you? Fuckin’  _love_  it when you get rough, sweetheart.”

Bucky is treated to a coy smirk. Your fingers tighten in his hair and this time, you pull hard enough for it to hurt and sure enough, the sting of it earns you a growl that’s  _feral_. A renewed flurry of heat and he all but buries his face in your core. A noise that’s desperate, high-pitched and unabashed as you grind your hips wantonly. Heat swirls in your tummy, thick and fast. You’re drowning it in. Intoxicated. Craving release but equally begging Bucky not to stop.

You’re so overwhelmed. Bucky draws out every sensation. And you’re burning, practically  _scorching_. Helpless to your own arousal. You’re so  _close_. And he knows it, too.

“That’s it, princess,” he gruffs, working his fingers faster. “Be a good girl and come for me.”

You come with a barely-there cry. Wrecked with pleasure. Trembling as bliss washes over you. Bucky’s head trapped between your thighs and you shamelessly grind against his face, the heels of your feet digging into his tailbone. You’re sensitive all over, whimpering quietly as he trails kisses in an upward path towards your lips. A kiss that claims you as his. You can taste yourself on his tongue. Feel how damp the scruff that coats his jaw is. You melt into his touch, moaning at how his hard chest feels against your breasts.

“Mm,” hums Bucky, nipping at your earlobe. “You really like my new hair, don’t you?”

“And the beard,” you purr, giggling as he flicks his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. “You just look so…  _Daddy_.”

Bucky stills, lifting his head and you feel a hot flush creep over you. A stream of garbled words as you explain you don’t have a Daddy Kink, but that there’s no other feasible way to describe his look. He seems to mull over your words for a moment before grinning wickedly and capturing your lips in another kiss that has your walls clenching around nothing. His mouth moves to your ear. A tremor races down your spine. Air thickening impossibly.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, princess,” he husks in a sultry tone. “But, I’m gonna  _ruin_  you now.”

You mewl, nails scratching his scalp and he chuckles darkly.

“Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” he adds, sucking a bruise into the crook of your neck. “You want that, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” you gasp, writhing beneath him. “Yes, Bucky,  _please_.”

A devious titter of laughter. Bucky rolls his hips, his cock gliding over your clit. You keen, hips chasing his.

“C’mon, princess,” he smirks, fingers twining with yours. “Got all cleaned up for you, cut my hair and everythin’. Least you can do is beg me.”

You ease out a shaky breath. A moan at the feel of Bucky’s cock nudging at your entrance. His eyes bore into you, a most salacious grin because he knows how  _desperate_  you are, how you  _ache_  for him. You squirm, bitten lips formed in a pout and his grin only widens. A searing kiss you arch up into, sucking eagerly on his tongue and he breaks the kiss with a shameless groan.

“Beg me.”

Bucky’s voice is coarse, gravelly with want. Eyes blackened and there’s greed etched in them. A possessive kind of expression as he licks his lips. And slowly, languidly, he presses the head of his cock in, eyes drifting shut as you whimper. A whimper that quickly turns into a whine when he stills.

“I said,  _beg_   _me_ ,” he growls lowly. “All you gotta do is tell me how much you want my cock. You’re fuckin’ desperate, aren’t you? My princess is a cock hungry little girl.”

“Bucky,  _please_. I-  _Bucky_!”

“You can do better than that, sweetheart.”

You shudder. Heat prickling all over angrily. A lump in your throat that you swallow. Wrists pinned above your head and there’s such a rough dominance about him. Somehow all the more alluring with his new haircut. And you crumble, surprised at how  _hoarse_  and  _used_ your voice is when you beg Bucky. Beg him to fuck you. To fill you up. To make you his. To take you and use you anyway he wants and how you’ll still beg him for more. Bucky growls in satisfaction, thick chest heaving and eyes smouldering.

A broken moan that ripples through the air as Bucky all but  _slams_ into you, burying himself so deep you cry out from the pleasure of the pain. Trembling from how he fills you. Walls stretched taut around his thick cock. And you’re wound so tight, ready to come apart at the seams. You’re heady, head tossed to one side to expose your neck as Bucky scatters open-mouthed kisses down the length of it. He’s unforgiving, thrusting into you harshly.

“So tight, princess,” he breathes above the obscene sound of his hips rutting against yours wetly. “Squeezin’ my cock so good.”

“ _Please_ , Bucky.”

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” he chuckles gruffly. “You’re so pretty, princess. So pretty when you’re beggin’ me to fill up your tight little pussy with my fat cock.”

Bucky’s words leave you lightheaded. The dual sensation of his bruising rhythm and sweet nips at your neck almost overwhelming. You’re close. Teetering on the precipice of pleasure. An utter wreck of shaky moans and garbled nonsense. Skin slick and sticking to his. Walls fluttering dangerously. Clit thrumming.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” demands Bucky. “Come for me. Come all over my cock. Good girl.”

Your whole body wracks with shivers. Bliss that  _burns_  and you gasp out Bucky’s name as you tremble with pure carnal ecstasy. Bucky, with his fluffed hair and full beard, pounding into you all too much and you’re  _consumed_  with the pleasure it brings. And it’s only heightened when he comes, too, spilling into you with a husky groan, cock throbbing and you mewl as he buries his face in your neck, dark scruff scratching exquisitely.

Breathy pants coupled with satisfied hums. Ruined bedsheets and thickened air. You inhale in the scent of Bucky and sex, although it could be said they’re one and the same. He sighs as you card your fingers through his hair, the chestnut locks damp with sweat. 

Bucky raises his head, the wild, uninhibited expression on his face a shockwave of renewed arousal. The dart of his tongue along his bitten-red lips. And you whimper as he crawls down your body, groaning as his face hovers above your hips. There’s nothing gentle about how he possessively drags his fingers over your sensitive folds, pushing his release back into your core.

“You wanted me to use you any way I like, didn’t you?” he murmurs, eyes awash with giddy pleasure. “You said you’d beg me for more. Go ahead, princess. Beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
